Thank You and Good Bye
by jap0911
Summary: Senel can't froget Stella. Chloe tried to make him feel better, but... [some hints of Chloe x Senel, Senel x Stella] [COMPLETE]


**Thank You and Good Bye**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Legendia

After Stella's death, Senel cannot stop thinking about her. Not even a minute, not even a second. He knew that it's wrong to love someone who already gone forever. However, his mind is already filled by Stella and no one else.

He tried to forget about her, but he can't. He tried to fall in love with someone else, but he can't.

He just can't.

Will, Chloe, Moses, Norma, Grune, Jay and Shirley noticed the changes inside Senel. They tried to tell him the truth, tried to make him feel better, but it's all useless. Senel won't forget Stella. He won't.

One day, Chloe decided to talk with Senel about this. She won't try to make Senel forget about Stella, but she will try to understand what's the matter in him and get rid of it. She asked Senel to meet her in the fountain in Wenrites Beacon, and now she is waiting for him.

"Why did you ask me to go here, Chloe?" Senel asked as he walked to her. The female knight just smiled and gave him a sign to stand beside her. He did it, then those two look at the fountain. It's beautiful.

"…Coolidge, I understand how you feel about Stella," Chloe started the chat.

"I thought I told all of you that I won't forget her."

"I know. However, Coolidge, even if you remember her for the rest of your life, she won't come back."

"Are you saying that I must get rid of her from my mind?"

"It's not like that. I mean… If you really love her, don't fell in your sadness. She won't like that. Stella won't be happy seeing you bonded by your sorrow."

"…But I can't. I just can't, Chloe."

"Grieving for her will make her sad. Stop crying and face the truth."

"I'm not crying."

"You ARE crying inside your heart, Coolidge."

"I... Don't…"

The chat stopped as they don't have any more words to spoke out. Chloe sighed and playing with the fountain's water with her hands. She can see Senel's face on the water, sad and unhappy.

"…Stella is the most important person for me," Senel broke up the silence. Chloe turned at him, made an eye contact with him.

"...Now that I thought about your words, I realize that grieving has no use. She won't come back She's gone."

"So?"

"Thanks for your advice, Chloe. I'll stand up and walking on my life's path, with her in my heart. Thank you."

"No problem. I just don't like the changes in you."

Senel laughed. "I guess it's time to sleep. It's already late," he said and walked away. Chloe nodded. She stared at Senel's back. A back that she'll never reach.

_He's Stella's. He's not mine._

She stared at the fountain. This thing reminds her about Stella. It's as beautiful, as strong, and as pure as her. She won't match up with Stella, even she's the most perfect human on this world.

Senel loves Stella, and she can't change anything.

_At least he's feeling better now._

The moon rises on the night sky, as Chloe walked back.

She won't reach Senel. Only Stella can get into the deepest part of his heart. She won't blame Stella or Senel, it's not their fault. It's her own fault to fell in love with someone who not destined to be with her.

Meanwhile, Senel lied down on bed, thinking about Stella. He smiled and closed his eyes, fell into sleep.

In his dream, he met Stella.

She's just as beautiful as ever. She smiled at him, holding his hands.

"I'm sorry, Senel. I must go," she said in a very sad tone.

Senel want to say 'Don't go away from me', but he knew that will make Stella feel sadder. So he said, "I know. I won't hold you."

"Take care of Shirley for me, Senel. Thank you for everything you did for me."

"Your welcome."

"You won't say anything else?"

"…I want to make you stay, Stella. I love you, I miss you. I want to do the Rite of Feriyen with you… But I can't change the truth. You're gone and I must let you go."

"Oh, Senel," drops of tears fell from Stella's eyes, "Thank you… I… I'm so sorry that I never do anything for you… I love you too," she smiled as she faded away. Senel tried to smile, but its tears which coming out. Stella released his hands, waving at him, and gone.

Senel woke up in tears and sadness. That dream is too painful for him. He cried. Everyone woke up already, but they leave Senel alone for now. They know Senel need a time for himself. Chloe told them what happened in the fountain.

_Thank you, Senel… Thank you…_

Senel looked at the ceiling. It's Stella's voice.

_Thank you… And good bye…_

Senel wiped his tears and smiled. A sad but also happy smile.

_Good bye, Stella…_

**Fin**


End file.
